Finding Home
by TheSoberFaygoClown
Summary: Lavtia has finally done it. He's run away from Mr. Russia's house. He doesnt go far however when he finds a cozy villlage that accepts him instantly. While he stays there he gets close to the Young girl of the village that everyone calls "Ms. Kelly." But back where he came from, Russia's looking for his lost Baltic. And nothing will stop him from reclaiming what is his. Lavtia x OC
1. It Begins

The sky was dark. Dark as night even though it was early in the morning. This was when Latvia decided to run. To escape. The bitter cold stung his face as he trudged through the swirling snow. How long has it been now since he left? Maybe an hour. Lithuania and Estonia didn't know he left, nor did Russia. Why would he tell them? Russia would probably hit him again and his friends would come along. Sure he was lonely, but he didn't need to endanger his fellow Baltics. A low rumbling sound snapped him out of his thoughts. That was his stomach. He pulls a piece of bread out of the small backpack he brought and munches on it while he walks. The warmness of the bread made him feel tired. But he still pressed onward, ignoring the dull pain in his hip. That was where Russia had hit him with his pipe for spilling Tea on accident. He had inspected it before leaving. Nothing more than a dark bruise and a small cut from the edge.

Up ahead Latvia saw a pair of children playing in the snow. The two boys both had brown hair and green eyes, obviously twins. They were wearing white long sleeved shirts and blue shorts with no shoes. As they ran and threw snow at each other, one of them saw Latvia and waved to him. "Oi mister! Welcome to our village, yes!" He had an accent much like Sea Land's. But younger and a tad more Australian. Latvia waves back and makes his way to the kids. "Hello boys. Is there a place in your village where I might be able to stay for a while?" The boys look at each other, and then back at him. "The Inn Taker's real nice. I bet he can help ya." They both point down the road. "Our village is down there. The Inn is the biggest building there, so you can't miss it. Look for Ms. Kelly."

Latvia nods in thanks and heads down the road they pointed out. It was a good 10 minute walk before he reached a small town. Despite it being nearly 4:00 in the morning the small streets were bustling with villagers. Upon seeing him, the villagers all waved and shouted out greetings. He smiles. "Friendly folks." He scans the streets, trying to find the Inn. It didn't take long, because it really was the largest building there. He makes his way towards it, feeling a wave of happiness flow over him. This must be what freedom feels like. His cold hands push open the light wooden door, a soothing breeze of warmth kissing his face. Inside were a counter, some tables with chairs, a fireplace, and a young girl cleaning up with a push broom.

She was around his age with medium length brown hair down to the back of her shoulders. She was wearing a standard maid's uniform minus the headpiece. She was humming a soft tune which sounded upbeat and happy. "Um...excuse me." He fumbles over his words. She turns to him with a calm expression. She had fair skin and beautiful golden eyes. "Oh, Welcome. Can I help ya?" She shares the same accent as the young twins from before, accept hers was special. He doesn't really know why, but it's special. "Yes, I need a room for a while." She smiles sweetly and shifts the broom into her other hand. "Mama, Papa, we have a customer." She calls up the stairs.

A young man and a young woman come down carrying baskets of Laundry. "Is that so? Welcome." The man says. He has short dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He's wearing a button-down shirt and faded jeans. The woman had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She's shorter than the man but taller than the girl. She's wearing a simple brown dress with black hiking boots. "We own this Inn. I'm Daniel and this is my wife Deborah." The man says, motioning to the woman. "This is our daughter Kelly." He ruffles the girl's hair and hands her a basket of clothes.

She instantly heads out to the back to wash the clothes while her mother trails after her with the other basket. Daniel goes behind the counter and waves Latvia over. "So you need a room?" Latvia nods. "For around 3 days, maybe less." Daniel nods in understanding. "It's a tradition of ours to allow new guests to have two nights free of charge. So I'll have Kelly show you to your room when she finishes some laundry." He smiles again at the young boy. "Thank you sir!"


	2. Getting Comfortable

Lithuania wakes up to someone slamming open the door to the small room. Much to his horror it was Russia. "M-Mister Russia...I-is something the m-matter?" He mentally slaps himself for sounding so afraid. "Latvia. He's gone. Where did he go?!" Russia barks angrily. Lithuania's jaw drops. "H-he's gone? But he was here last night..." The younger nation thought it over. "He must have run away." Russia says which was exactly what Lithuania was thinking. "Get up Lithuania. You and Estonia will find him and get him back." Russia puts on his childish grin.

Lithuania feels his heart stop. "W-what?!" Russia starts to leave the room. "Find Latvia and bring him back." He repeats, exiting the small attic. Lithuania just sort of sits there thinking about it. He never thought Latvia would have the courage to actually run away. It was very impressive. But if he and Estonia were the ones to bring him back, their friendship would be down the drain. Latvia would see it as them taking away his freedom again...Oh what to do? He gets up and throws on his normal clothes, making his way downstairs to find Estonia.

"Estonia..." That was all he had to say. "I know...Raivis is gone..." They rarely used Latvia's real name. But in this case it didn't matter. "Mr. Russia wants us to find him...And bring him back here." Estonia continues. "I know, but I can't do it. He's dreamed about leaving this house ever since he got here." Lithuania says. Estonia nods. "Let's talk about it later."

With Latvia...

He was just waking up from a nap. The beds at this Inn were so comfortable; it was almost like sleeping inside your pillow rather than on it. He chuckles at his own comparison and hauls his small body out of the bed. He really liked this village so far. Everyone was very friendly; welcomed him with open arms, and Kelly was an awesome friend after only knowing her for a few hours. Her favorite color was violet like the shade of his eyes. When she had said that though his face got hot. She loved cooking and playing on her guitar, which she does at the Inn every night.

He gets dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans he brought and went to the window. Outside looked like a winter wonderland. A white blanket of snow thinly covered the ground, pressed down with children's footprints. Latvia heads downstairs and greets the Inn keepers with a smile and a wave. Kelly wasn't there though. "Hey, may I ask where Ms. Kelly is?" He shyly asks Daniel. "She's out back with her friend." Daniel smiles. "You're welcome to join them." Latvia nods and heads in the same direction Kelly went out yesterday. Out back is a well surrounded by benches and buckets to wash clothes. A tarp covers it so the clothes that are drying don't get dirty.

Kelly was there with another girl who seemed a year older then her. She had short dirty blonde hair and soft bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white apron over a brown long sleeved shirt and a long white skirt. "H-hey Kelly." He calls, walking over nervously. She turns to him with her enchanting smile. "Hey Raivis." She stands up straight. "Leah, this is our newest guest, and friend, Raivis." She introduces them. Leah does a curtsey and Raivis waves. "So Kelly...I was wondering...if I could tell you a secret." Latvia begins. Leah senses the mood of the situation and heads home, leaving the two together. "What is it Raivis?" Her calm expression was now filled with worry.

"You know Mr. Russia?"


	3. The Truth

After explaining the whole story to her, Latvia felt like a huge relief had been lifted off his shoulders. "Oh my god..." Kelly teared up and hugged him tightly. "I...I can't begin to describe how wrong that is..." She says quietly. He's as red as a beet now, but gently hugs her back. "It's alright Kelly. I'm heading out again tomorrow so he won't find me." Kelly's grip tightens a bit. "N-no...Don't leave..." She whispers. He's confused. "W-why not?" Latvia can feel her body shaking with tears. "I can't let you endanger yourself like that. Please stay here in this village...we'll protect you." She looks into his eyes as if begging.

"Please Raivis...don't leave us." She really is begging now. It made him want to cry too, but he couldn't. Not in front of a girl. "...Alright, I'll stay." He sighs. "But I need to find a job to pay for my room. Can I work with you at the Inn?" She nods. "It would be my honor." She wipes away her tears and gives him a smile. "Come on, let's talk with my Papa." She takes his hand, leading him back into the Inn. Daniel smiles over at her because she's holding hands with someone. "Papa, can Raivis work here for a while? He needs to stay with us awhile longer." She says, regaining her composure.

Daniel nods. "What Job does he want? We have openings for Working the Counter, Washing clothes, and cleaning up the rooms after Guests leave." Latvia thinks about each choice carefully. "I think it would be best if I clean the rooms." He walks over to the Counter and shakes hands with Daniel. Starting today, he was no longer a servant to Russia. He was now a Worker at the Bed Rest Inn. Kelly hugs him again but this time it was out of happiness. "We're co-workers now!" She giggles childishly. Latvia nods in excitement.

With Lithuania & Estonia...

The two Baltics were now out looking for Latvia. Russia had ordered them to bring him back at all costs. When they had asked why he wanted Latvia so badly, he answered with "Because nothing of mine is allowed to escape." That line made Lithuania want to spit on him, but he restrained himself from doing something so foolish. "Where do you think Latvia ended up?" Estonia finally breaks the silence. "I don't know, but I hope he got far." Lithuania sighs. "I wish he would have told us he was really going to leave. We could have given him some money or something..." Estonia stops and looks at hos older friend. "What good would that do? Knowing us, we would have tagged along, slowed him down, and gotten caught. He's very smart to go alone."

Lithuania nods in agreement. "I guess so." The two of them look up at the sky, watching the dark clouds roll around in the stinging winds. "You know...I'll never understand what goes on in Mr. Russia's mind." Estonia says. "No one ever will."


	4. Asking for Help

At the world meeting, no one could stop America from raving on about how he's "The Hero." Lithuania had sent England a letter explaining the situation, requesting in it that they bring it up at the next meeting because Russia was too busy to attend. England was still staring down at it, not sure on what to say.

Eventually he stands up and clears his throat. "Latvia is missing." He says bluntly. Everyone's attention is instantly on him. "…Lithuania sent me a letter to bring it up. Russia wants him and Estonia to find Latvia and force him to come back. They don't know what to do." He passes the latter to China, who was next to him, sitting down.

China reads it over and passes it along to Spain. Spain passes it to Japan, and so on. When it got to France the rotation was complete. "So…he really went." Germany breaks the smooth silence. "He talked about it…but I never thought he would really do it." He smiles a little. "He's brave." The other countries nod in agreement.

"But what would Lithuania want us to do about it? Why bring it up?" Japan says quietly. "He probably wants us to decide for him." Germany answers, putting down the letter. The Allies look at each other from different angles of the room. "We'll discuss this later." America states, gathering his jacket before exiting the conference. Everyone else does the same.

_With Latvia…_

As a guest turned in his room key, Latvia heads up to clean it out. It was an easy job since he used to do it for Mr. Russia all the time. As he made the bed with new sheets and swept the floor, all he could think about was how truly happy he was. He had made new friends, is actually working, and isn't getting beaten by Russia.

And Kelly was with him every day. Just seeing her smile first thing in the morning was enough to snap him out of his drowsiness. But whenever he's around her his face gets hot, his lip sweats, and his hands shake. But in a good way.

"Raivis, are you up here?" Kelly called from the top of the stairs. He finishes up the room and heads to the hallway. "Hey Kelly. What's going on?" He returns the enchanting smile she was giving him. "I'm heading into town to go shopping. 'Wanna tag along?" She asks. "Alright!" Latvia says with excitement. "Then let me get changed before we go."

Kelly goes into her room and emerges 10 minutes later in a red long-sleeved shirt and matching jeans. "Let's go." She grabs his hand and leads him out to the snowy streets. Latvia was blushing like a tomato, but he thought it was from the cold weather. "This way." They walk down the streets while it lightly snows. "You know Raivis…you're my best friend." She says quietly.

Latvia feels his heart speed up. "Same here Kelly." She kisses his cheek, making him almost squeal in surprise.


	5. Oh No!

Lithuania and Estonia were still out searching for Latvia. They had a feeling they were close to him though because along the way Latvia had dropped a mitten in the snow. They knew it was his because no one else besides Sea Land had hands that small. They were still unsure about what to do. What if they did find Latvia? What if he was dead? Lithuania cursed at himself for ever thinking such a thought.

Eventually they came to a pair of twins playing in the snow. "Excuse us, but did a boy about this high come through here?" Estonia asks, holding his hand off the ground to the approximant height of Latvia. "Oi, does he have blonde hair and purple eyes?" One asks. Lithuania nods quickly. They point down the road. "He's in our village, staying with Ms. Kelly. He works at the Inn now too."

The two Baltics nod in thanks and run off in the direction they pointed out. "If he's in a village he must be fine!" Lithuania says. Estonia nods in agreement. After 5 minutes they arrive at the cozy, busting village. "Latvia!" They call through the streets. "Raivis! Where are you?!" Some villagers point towards a large building in the north side of town.

They keep calling while they make their way towards it, still not knowing what to do. Right now all they wanted was to see their friend. To make sure he's alright. The building the villagers pointed to was indeed an Inn. "Is Raivis Galante here?" Estonia asks the man at the counter. "No, he went out for a bit with a friend. Why?" Lithuania takes over. "He's our friend. He's been missing for a few days now."

The man narrows his eyes. He seemed to think these two Baltics were suspicious characters. "Raivis works for me here to pay for his room." Curiosity tugged at the two Baltics, but they shake it off. "Where did he go?" Estonia asks, beginning to regain his calm composure. "…Take a seat until he comes back." The man motions to a table with two chairs pulled up to it.

Lithuania and Estonia nod in understanding and sit down.

_With Latvia…_

Latvia and Kelly were looking through the different baskets of produce, deciding on what to buy for dinner. Suddenly Latvia grabs her arm and hides behind the wall. She's about to say something but he covers her mouth. Two men that Kelly has never seen before are running through the small town calling Latvia's name. "Are those…Lithuania and Estonia?" She whispers. He nods.

"Mr. Russia must have sent them to find me. Let's stay away from the Inn for a while until they leave." He takes her hand gently and slowly maneuvers around the market to the back. He growls as Lithuania and Estonia go inside the Inn. "Your father will tell them I live here now…" An invisible light bulb goes off in his mind. "Hold on, I've got a plan."


	6. Tributes to my Heart

Lithuania and Estonia stare at the door, waiting for Latvia to walk through it. To see their friend after thinking he was gone. They sit there for a good 30 minutes before Latvia himself walks in. "Latvia!" They both exclaim, jumping out of their seats. But much to their surprise, Latvia begins to shake like when he used to in the presence of Mr. Russia. "How do you know my name?" He says quietly.

"What-? It's us, Lithuania and Estonia! Remember?" Latvia tilts his head as if really not remembering them. "I-I don't know you! Who are you?!" He exclaims, earning the instant attention of the man working the counter. "Latvia!" Estonia goes up to him and grabs his shoulders. The man comes up behind Latvia and pushes Estonia away. "Raivis…go upstairs."

Latvia nods and runs up a long flight of stairs to the top of the Inn. Lithuania is about to follow him but the Man points to the door. "Get out of my Inn." Estonia is about to protest, but is cut off. "OUT! BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" The two Baltics shakily nod and leave the Inn without another word.

Latvia goes to his room and does a little victory dance. "Yes! I win!" He says quietly, sitting on his bed. "Now they can't take me back, because Daniel thinks I don't know them! I'm a genius!" He looks out the window and watches his fellow Baltics walk off out of the village. "Good luck taking me now." He smirks and comes back down once they're out of eye sight.

Kelly is sweeping the floor for the night, still humming the tune from when they met. She even applies words to it. "_You and I will never ever part…" _She turns around upon hearing Latvia and blushes with embarrassment. He chuckles. "You sound lovely." The red tint in his face made him seem quite shy.

Kelly smiles a little and heads upstairs to get her Guitar for tonight's show. Latvia watches her go, trying to gain the courage to tell her. When she comes back down, she's dressed in a red tee-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Her hair was swept lazily over her shoulder in a small braid. Her bright smile was like an enchanting spell.

Guests were already crowding around a stool in the lobby, hooting and hollering. "Ms. Kelly!" They chanted. Latvia took a seat nearby to watch her play. Kelly sits on the stool and crosser her legs Indian style, if that's even possible. "Tonight I would like to play a tribute to someone special in my heart." She looks to Latvia and smiles sweetly, mouthing the words "This is for you."


	7. A voice to Forget

Lithuania was laying bloody and beaten on the floor in Russia's study. Everything hurt, that's all he could think about. Pain. Russia brought the pipe down on the helpless nation again, this time cracking a few ribs. Estonia couldn't take it. Watching his friend being injured so violently...it was driving him mad. But there was nothing he could do about it because he was stuck against the wall with his wrists tied behind his back.

As Russia raised the pipe for another hit, Estonia lost it. "STOP! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE LATVIA IS!" That makes Russia instantly put down the pipe as if it was a cane. "Go on, Estonia." He flashes the creepy smile he always wore. "Tell me, da?"

Estonia gulps. "Only if you stop hurting Lithuania." Russia nods in agreement. "...He's in a small village to the north." Russia puts away his pipe and ruffles Estonia's hair roughly. "That's a good Estonia. Now, I'm going to get Latvia." He exits the study, leaving the two Baltics by themselves.

With Latvia...

Today was the day. He had stayed up all night trying to find out how to tell Kelly he liked her. Latvia had made her a necklace to go along with his confession. It was a golden chain with a simple silver pendant. He smiles at his creation and tucks it into his pocket. After hearing her song dedicated to him, he was sure this was the time.

He heads downstairs to the lobby of the Inn. This time Deborah was working the counter with Kelly sweeping the floor. His heart started pounding again. "K-Kelly…Can I talk with you for a minute?" He nervously asks. She nods and leans her push broom against the wall. They both go out back and face each other while it snows.

"Kelly…I've been thinking about it…for a while now." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace. Her eyes widen. "Raivis…it's beautiful." She smiles widely. He takes a step closer to her and holds it up. "May I?" She nods and turns around. He gently secures the golden chain around her neck, being sure not to tangle it in her hair.

Kelly traces her fingers over the pendant. "But, why give this to me?" Her face goes from happy to slight questioning. He takes a deep breath. "Because…I l-like you." He swallows. "I-" He doesn't get to finish. Someone is calling his name. Someone he hoped he would never see again. "Mr. Russia…" He whispers with wide eyes.

Kelly grabs his hand and leads him back into the Inn. "You can hide in the Cellar." She takes him to a hatch covered up by a green rug. She pushes it aside and pulls on the heavy trapdoor with all her strength. Latvia helps her and climbs down the long ladder into the dark cellar. She stays at the top. "I'll ward him off."

Within seconds the hatch was closed and complete darkness filled the small stone room.


	8. Hands to Avoid

Russia had just arrived at the village with his pipe in hand. "Latvia…come out wherever you are." He chants. Villagers were looking at him with weird stares. Maybe it's because of his weapon? Hmm… His attention is drawn to a pair of children running into the largest building. He's delighted that one of them was Latvia. The other was a girl.

Russia follows them into the building just as the girl was covering up a hatch with a rug. "Hello there, little girl. Where is Latvia? I know you're hiding him." She's obviously afraid, but hides it behind a stern scowl. "I don't know what you're talking about." Russia tilts his head innocently. "Alright, then you would not mind showing me what's inside that Cellar."

She stands over the rug and crosses her arms. "It's our family storage area. You can't look in there." He walks up to her and pushes her aside. "Latvia, I know you're in there." He knocks on the hatch with the pipe. She runs to him and attempts to pull him off the rug. He stops her by slamming the pipe into her chest. The girl goes flying and lands in a heap against the wall.

He thought for sure she would be either dead or passed out, but she gets back up and charges at him. He hits her again, this time in her head. She gets sent a few feet away before she falls over unconscious. Russia feels a tiny bit guilty since she didn't do anything wrong, but he gets over it quickly. Russia kicks away the rug and easily opens the hatch.

"Latvia, where are you?" He jumps down into the cellar and looks around the pitch black room. His eyes make out a small figure huddled in a corner. Upon closer inspection he realized it really was Latvia. "Latvia, you can't run from me." He walks over to the cowering child and grabs him by the hair. Latvia gasps in pain as hot tears stream down his face.

"P-please Mr. Russia…D-don't do this…" He whispers. Russia grabs Latvia's neck and lifts him off the ground. Latvia struggles but of course can't break free of the larger nation's grip. "Come on; time to go home, da?" Russia jumps out of the cellar and makes his way out, still holding the small boy by the throat. But now instead of struggling Latvia was reaching towards the girl.

"K-Kelly!" 


	9. Arriving in Hell

Lithuania had propped himself against the wall next to Estonia, trying not to pay attention to the pounding pain in his body. They had stayed silent ever since Russia left, but both of them were thinking the same thing. Would Latvia be alright? Their question was answered when Russia came in carrying Latvia by the neck.

"Answer me already! What did you do to Kelly?!" Lithuania thinks back, not sure who Kelly was. "Sit still now." Russia says, tying Latvia's wrists and ankles together. Latvia kept yelling however so Russia tied a rag in his mouth to silence him. Russia paces in front of his Baltics, who are now sitting in a line against the wall. "Latvia was a bad boy, da? Now I have to punish him."

With Kelly...

Kelly was in the village's doctor office, tucked into a cot. She's still unconscious with tight white bandages wrapped around her chest and head. They knew for sure she had at least 4 broken ribs, but the doctor here didn't have the latest equipment. He didn't know if she would slip into a coma or if she had a concussion. They don't even know if the blow was fatal. Only time will tell.

After another hour the doctor returns and changes her bandages. "Please Ms. Kelly...please wake up." She stirs a bit, letting out a faint whisper. "R-Raivis…" He dabs her forehead with a damp washcloth. "Shh…It's alright Ms. Kelly…" He coos, trying to calm her down.

_**Sorry this was a short chapter. But the next one will be longer, and better. I promise! Sorry for not posting over the weekend; I type these up at school.**_


	10. Taking Action

Latvia lets out another whimper as the pipe strikes his back. It hurt so much…This had been going on for 20 minutes. Russia hitting him over and over, saying things like; "This is what happens when you run." That line kept replaying in his mind like a broken record. But there was one thing he was hoping for. That Kelly was alright. If she dies…he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Eventually Russia decides Latvia's had enough for now, but doesn't think he's done being punished. So he locks him in a closet; still bound by the wrists and ankles. As young Latvia sits in the dark quiet he wonders. Will either of them get out of this alive? A silver tear slides down his face and makes a faint 'drip' sound as it hits his knee.

At the Village…

Daniel stood with Deborah at the town square, gathering up the village men. "My fellow men, today we have seen a crisis. One that cannot be ignored!" Daniel shouts over the crowd. They holler in agreement. "We have seen the Intruder come into our village, barge into our Inn, injure my daughter, and take away our friend!" Deborah yells. They holler again.

"So what will we do about it?!" Daniel says, knowing the answer. They all hold up pitch forks and torches. "GET HIM BACK!" They holler loud enough to wake the sleeping children. "My friends, my neighbors, and my fellow villagers, the time for talk is over. Now, it is time to ACT!" The village men hoot and holler, heading for their homes to pick up supplies they may need.

_**I know, another short chapter. But it's getting good, right? Review and tell me so, or else I won't continue.**_


End file.
